


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Elias Samson

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Elias Samson/Original Female Character(s), Elias Samson/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Elias Samson

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Elias is a big hugger after you’s two have sex. He’ll wrap his arm around you, pulling you close to his chest and pressing soft kisses on your forehead, cheeks and your lips, while his hand runs up and down your bare back, whispering sweet nothings into your ear._  
**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His favourite body part of yours is your lips, oh boy does he love your lips, he loves how soft they are when his kissing you, he especially loves the feeling of them around his throbbing cock._

_His favourite body part of his is his hands, he’s very talented with his hands, especially in the bedroom._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

 _Elias loves to cum over your body or in your mouth, letting out a moan as you swallow his cum._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _Elias dirty secret is that he has a Dom side, he loves to be in control._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Elias is defiantly experienced in the bedroom, he knows how to make you quake with pleasure and beg for more._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_His favourite position is doggy style. He loves the way you stick your ass up for him, while your face is pressed against the bed sheets,._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _Elias is very serious in bedroom._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _Elias is pretty well groomed down in that department._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _Sometimes Elias can be romantic, taking you to dinner or a small diner or lighting some candles even playing the guitar to you._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Elias would jack off in his hotel room._

_He’d then take out his phone, opening the photos app, he’d scroll until he found the photo of you in your lingerie, touching that one._

_Undoing the button on his jeans then unzipping the zipper, pulling them down, taking out his throbbing cock from his boxers._

_His thumb rubbing the tip of the head, Elias then would proceed to wrap his hand around his shaft, jerking off to your picture, squeezing his eyes closed throwing his head back, as he tightened his grip, letting out curse words and your name. Imaging his hand has your mouth instead._

_The thought of your mouth around his cock drove him to his release, cumming all over his hand._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

 _He loves to tie you to the bedpost with his scarf, he also has a praise kink and a daddy kink._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

 _The house/apartment you’s to live in, mostly on the couch, or the bedroom. The hotel room and the locker room._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

 _When you wear revealing clothing. Also when you bite your lip, he can’t resist those lips of yours, they make him weak._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

 _Elias would never do something that you are uncomfortable with._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He loves giving and receiving. He loves eating you out, holding your waist down, as his beard your moans drive him crazy. He also loves it when you sit on his face and he eats you out, or you ride his tongue._

_But what he loves even more is when you suck him off._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

 _Elias is all fast and rough, he needs to be inside you as quickly as possible._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

 _He isn’t a fan of them, but hey if you’s are both horny and need a quick release, he’ll still have a quickie._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

 _Elias isn’t big on risks at all._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _Elias paces himself, he can last for about four to five rounds before he gets tired._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

 _Elias isn’t a fan of sex toys, he alone is enough of a toy for you, he would rather pleasure you with his mouth, fingers or his cock, not some sex toy. And if he ever sees you using one you’ll be punished._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

 _Elias is a big tease, he likes making you beg for it._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

 _Elias is loud, he’ll groan and moan your name loudly, whimpering in pleasure._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

 _After you’s two have sex and you’s two are cuddling, nuzzling your cheek with his left hand, as he sings softly to you, until you drift off to sleep, he’d then place a soft kiss on your lips “I love you, y/n.” he cooed softly._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

 _Elias is about around about six, also very thick. He’ll adjust himself_ _whenever he is around you._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

 _His sex drive is high,_ _he’s always horny when he sees you, he needs to touch you and he needs to feel you._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Elias will wait until your fully asleep, then he’ll slowly let sleep take over him._


End file.
